HF 044 Hank guarding Jarquins body
7:08:39 PM Josh: You go to bed? 7:10:54 PM Hank: I wil wait for the others to come back before going to bed 7:11:12 PM Josh: Ok. 7:11:42 PM | Edited 7:13:29 PM Josh: Periodically, you hear sounds coming from the basement or grunts from the Erinyes' room. 7:13:27 PM Hank: ((What time is it?)) 7:14:13 PM Josh: Late. You guys left at 9. It's approaching midnight, probably. 7:15:53 PM Hank: Can I make out distinct noises from the basement? 7:16:17 PM Josh: Roll...I'll say this is investigation. 7:16:52 PM Hank: (( 9)) 7:17:37 PM Josh: Some bubbling, a bit of zapping...nothing you can really recognize. 7:18:58 PM *** Hank will check on Max. *** 7:19:18 PM Josh: You find Max in his bedroom. He is asleep. 7:22:35 PM Hank: ((Ithink we left the carriage at the guard station?)) 7:22:51 PM Josh: ((Yeah, you probably did)) 7:23:28 PM *** Hank will head on Kai to get the carriage. *** 7:23:42 PM Josh: It's easy enough. Kai is very fast. 7:25:13 PM Josh: You find William at the station, as well as the two dragons and the guards. Whitestone is gone, though. 7:27:24 PM Josh: You take the carriage and go? 7:28:24 PM Hank: If everything seems under control, yes. 7:28:33 PM Josh: Seems to be. 7:29:20 PM Hank: ((and the comm chatter is just between William and Quill right?)) 7:29:29 PM Josh: Yeah, but you can hear it. 7:31:06 PM *** Hank will stay at the station wherever Jarquin's body is. *** 7:31:31 PM Josh: They lead you around back. It's in a cell next to Herman. 7:31:34 PM Josh: Herman is asleep. 7:32:00 PM Josh: William follows you. 7:32:19 PM *** Hank checks that the backdoor to the cellblock is secure. *** 7:32:39 PM Josh: It's unblocked. You lock it behind you. 7:34:15 PM Hank: William was Whitestone close to the body at any point after we left? 7:34:36 PM Josh: William: "No. He left shortly after you did." 7:35:47 PM Josh: William: "I will be having men come by to move the body. I will let them know you are guarding it. You plan to spend the night in the morgue?" 7:36:40 PM Hank: It wouldnt be the first time that bodies have gone missing from there. 7:37:20 PM Hank: If you would prefer I could probably move the body with the carriage? 7:37:40 PM Josh: William: "I would prefer it." 7:37:53 PM Josh: William: "This has gotten way more out of hand." 7:38:30 PM Hank: Fair enough I will keep in touch. 7:39:10 PM *** Hank will load the body into the carriage, out the backdoor so it is less weird looking. *** 7:39:19 PM Josh: Ok. 7:39:26 PM Josh: Kai trots beside you. 7:42:39 PM Hank: Can I keep an eye out for anything moving since it is the middle of the night. 7:43:12 PM Josh: Sure. Roll perception. 7:43:32 PM Hank: (( 3 )) 7:44:09 PM Josh: The roads seem really clear. Havenfall doesn't have as much action at night, especially this late, so the streets are pretty empty. 7:45:15 PM Josh: Kai freezes at one point. 7:45:32 PM *** Hank will stop the carriage *** 7:46:00 PM Hank: hello anyone there? 7:46:27 PM Josh: You hear a voice from above. "Yes. Yes there is." 7:46:44 PM *** Hank will look up *** 7:47:58 PM Josh: You see a pale drow standing atop a building. He looks down at you smiling. This is a new one, with a long, pronounced scar starting at his brow and going down to his chin. 7:49:07 PM Hank: Any reason or you just like hanging out on rooftops in the middle of the night? 7:49:59 PM Josh: Vampire: "Just keeping an eye out for you. Dangerous place these days." 7:50:42 PM Hank: I can take care of myself. 7:51:10 PM *** Hank will check that the body is still secure and then get back in carriage. *** 7:51:16 PM Josh: It is. 7:51:28 PM Josh: The vampire smiles, showing shiny, white fangs. 7:51:50 PM Josh: Vampire: "I'm sure you can. Can you send a message to your master? I came all this way." 7:53:04 PM Hank: Well then next time maybe find who you are looking for I am not a messenger boy. 7:53:52 PM Josh: Vampire: "Oooh, he likes them with an edge. I like this boy." 7:54:23 PM *** Hank will throw a stake in his direction and start driving the carriage as fast as possible. *** 7:54:52 PM Josh: Roll a missile attack. Just a dex roll. 7:55:49 PM Josh: ...ok, roll damage. 7:56:05 PM Hank: what is that for a stake? 7:56:45 PM Josh: 1d4 + dex. 7:57:21 PM Hank: (( 2 )) 7:57:51 PM Josh: So, you chuck it and drive, and...you know how in most movies they throw a dagger so it spins and lands pointy end? 7:58:04 PM Josh: ...you're not that good and you just smack him in the head. 7:58:39 PM Hank: Does he seem to be following? 7:58:51 PM Josh: After a bit you look back...roll perception. 7:59:18 PM Hank: (( 12 )) 7:59:24 PM Josh: You do not see him behind you. 7:59:36 PM Josh: Kai looks around, but doesn't seem bothered. 8:01:05 PM Josh: ((For the record, Kai has a +6 to perception)) 8:01:49 PM Hank: ((ok )0 8:02:15 PM Hank: Do I reach the Morgue 8:02:36 PM Josh: Yes, right about now. 8:04:47 PM *** Hank will bring the body inside. *** 8:05:03 PM Josh: You see the same ugly old lady at the front desk. 8:06:33 PM Hank: Do I have to fill out paperwork or something or just put him in the back room? 8:06:51 PM Josh: The woman throws a handful of forms at you. 8:08:24 PM *** Hank will fill them out and take the body to the back. *** 8:11:11 PM Hank: ((Are the morgue shelves labeled?)) 8:11:28 PM Josh: Yes. 8:12:51 PM Hank: If possible Kai is in here as well. 8:13:34 PM Josh: The woman makes Kai wait outside. 8:13:39 PM Josh: He's a fucking horse. 8:13:55 PM Hank: (( worth a shot )) 8:14:43 PM *** Hank will put the body in an unmarked shelf and label an empty shelf with Jarquins name. *** 8:14:54 PM Josh: Smart. 8:15:43 PM Josh: The woman takes the forms and heads back to the desk. 8:16:44 PM *** Hank will sit in front of the unmarked shelf *** 8:16:47 PM Josh: Ok. 8:17:03 PM Josh: It's a small and creepy room. Especially with your associations with it. 8:17:55 PM *** Hank will try and sleep but Kai should send me a psychic yell if anyone enters the building. *** 8:18:35 PM Josh: Ok. You fall asleep. Normal dreams occur. 8:25:52 PM Hank: (( just one thing the door to the room will be propped open because there is no way Hank would have let that door shut.)) 8:26:33 PM Josh: Ok, easily done with a loose flagstone. 8:26:52 PM Josh: Kai calls out to you at one point. 8:27:06 PM *** Hank will wake up *** 8:27:31 PM *** Hank will head to the front of the building *** 8:27:52 PM Josh: You see another orderly enter, dressed like the old woman. She leaves and he takes her place. 8:28:03 PM Josh: He's a grumpy looking halfling, smoking a cigar. 8:28:56 PM Hank: Shift change? 8:29:28 PM Josh: Halfling: "Yeah. You the guy they got guarding the stiff?" 8:30:39 PM Hank: Yep. Not the most fascinating duty but someone has to. 8:31:43 PM Josh: Halfling chuckles. "You're telling me. This ain't a place known for it's heartpounding action and suspense." 8:32:29 PM Hank: Well if it is boring this time that will be better than the last time I was here. 8:32:58 PM *** Hank will head back to the room and check on the body before resuming position. *** 8:33:12 PM | Edited 8:33:26 PM Josh: Body is still there. 8:33:45 PM *** Hank will set up something noisy in the empty labeled shelf. *** 8:34:09 PM Josh: Ok, like what? 8:34:29 PM Hank: What metal objects are in the room? 8:35:28 PM Josh: Other than what you have? There's some pens and little ink dishes (metal, not glass). Maybe some screws. 8:36:51 PM Hank: I will make an unstable stack of ink dishes hand axes and pens and stakes to give it a little support until someone opens it. 8:37:04 PM Josh: Ok. 8:37:28 PM Hank: Then back to sleep same instructions to Kai. 8:37:37 PM Josh: Ok. 8:38:03 PM Josh: I'd say you get enough sleep to remove your last exhaustion. However, you do not regain spells or hit dice. 8:38:19 PM Josh: Because you cannot have two long rests in 24 hours. 8:39:05 PM Hank: Ok so no relentless endurance or lay on hands either? 8:39:13 PM Josh: No, sorry. 8:39:51 PM Hank: Ok, that's fine. And my hit points stay the same? 8:40:13 PM Josh: No, those recover. 8:40:23 PM Josh: I'm not completely heartless. 8:40:39 PM Hank: Thank you. 8:45:51 PM *** Hank will check the body first thing when I wake up. *** 8:46:08 PM Josh: The body is still there. Your trap did not spring. 8:47:16 PM *** Hank will go to the front desk. *** 8:47:36 PM Josh: You find halfling man...asleep. 8:48:00 PM Josh: There's a knocking at the door. 8:48:16 PM *** Hank will go to the door and open it. *** 8:49:29 PM Josh: The cleric who spoke with Zharn is at the door. His eyes are a bit droopy from sleep. 8:49:58 PM Hank: (( is anyone with him?)) 8:50:20 PM Josh: The young cleric who helped Anna regain her memories. 8:50:42 PM Hank: Good morning come in please. 8:51:20 PM Josh: They both enter. 8:54:50 PM Hank: If you both would like to have a seat we are just waiting for some more people to arrive. 8:55:41 PM Josh: They do so. "I have brought my pupil with me. Is this another Speak with Dead spell?" 8:56:09 PM Hank: Yes, I believe so 8:56:31 PM Josh: The boy nods. 8:59:45 PM *** Hank will wake up the halfling *** 9:00:02 PM Josh: Haflling: "Snrt what?"